XMen : Decisions
by Speaker Of The Spirits
Summary: Rogue was kidnapped by Magneto. She was told she'd be safe at the school. But now things have changed. She isn't safe anymore. Someone is after her. No one knows why. And someone is following her. And someone is trying to help. At least, that's what they
1. The Mall

I do not own X-Men, or any characters associated with them. I do own Kyle however and I do own this plot.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Remy woke up inside his car.He looked at the clock.It said that it was 11:00 am.Remy drove to the mall,he was expec  
ting to see someone who had some information.At the mall he sat waiting at a small restaurant.He saw three kids com  
e in the door.Two boys and a girl.One boy had short brown hair, he also had on a flaming t-shirt.He looked like he spell  
ed out trouble.The other boy had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt and was talking to the girl beside him.   
She was a lovely little thing.She had long brown hair,and a white streak was a lovely feature to her complexion.She lau  
ghed,ah her laugh was music to his ears. She had a lovely Southern accent. She wore a long sleeve shirt which was a  
light blue. She also wore black pants and a crimson scarf. She had on a pair of brown gloves.Her ears had large hoop  
earrings in them.   
  
"Hey Bobby, what are we here for?""I thought you didn't like me being where all the boys can see me."she said jokingly.  
  
"Now when did I say that?" he asked.  
  
"Last week." she said. The other boy laughed.  
  
"You know Iceman,he wants to show off the prettiest thing to come into New York,and he wants to show everyone who  
has her." he laughed. All three of them did.  
  
"Thank you Pyro." she said. "That was sweet."  
  
"Your welcome Miss Rogue, or should I say Mrs. Iceman." he laughed. All three again laughed.  
  
"But you ain't the prettiest thing to come into New York." Bobby said.  
  
"You are however the prettiest thing to come into the world." he said. She blushed crimson. Remy himself laughed.  
  
"Awe, how cute." a voice said. A man with Red sunglasses appeared behind them. The girl really went crimson. A wo  
man appeared by him and was laughing as well. The man smiled. A woman wth white hair spoke.  
  
"And to think, I got the whole thing on camcorder."she showed the camera she was carrying.Rogue got a look on her   
face which he was only too happy to tape. She blushed firiously. The two boys laughed.  
  
"Come on Rogue, wer'e going to the jewelry store." she said. You guys have fun. Bobby looked at the woman.  
  
"You can hang with your girlfriend when we meet Bobby." "Go have fun. Scott, you and Logan watch those two boys   
carefully now. Don't let them slip away from you. We have a surprise." "Come on Jean." the three girls walked off smili  
ng, which is more than could be said for the guys. Logan and Scott weren't exactly thrilled to death with being 'stuck to  
gether' as they each thought. To Scott, Logan was a neadrathall who took no care in what he did, was reckless, and   
was a girl thief. To Logan, Scott was an uptight annoying mama's boy, who did exactly what he was told, when he was   
told. And of course there was the issue as to who got Jean. She was Scott's girl, but still she was a very attractive wo  
man.  
Bobby and John or Iceman and Pyro however, were joking around.They would look back occasionally to see if  
they were both back there.  
  
"I say Wolverine is going to make the first hit." Pyro said.  
  
"Nah, I'm betting on Scott." "In the real fight, the first damage, Scott definately, he's mad at Logan for trying to steal Ms.  
Grey."  
  
"Yeah, but Logan has a bigger temper." Logan looked at the two.  
  
"For your information boys, niether one of us will be fighting each other." he said. "Now, why don't you two pick somew  
here to go, so we don't spend the whole afternoon walking around like some spacious airheaded morons." Logan told   
them as he looked over to a cafe.   
Remy Labeou laughed as he heard this. It was not loud, but loud enough for Logan to pick it up. He got the fee  
ling that that guy was watching them.   
  
"Scott, you know him, the guy at the cafe in the trech coat?" Scott looked at him.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Because I think he's watching us." Logan said. Scott looked at him.   
  
"Hey Mr. Logan," Bobby asked, Logan looked at him with an odd look," wer'e goign to head over to the arcade. Is that   
alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Why don't we all go." the four went to the arcade. Remy moved so he could have a good look at them. He enjoy  
ed watching the humans move about not knowing who he was, or what he could do. These ones were interesting, he  
was sure they were mutants, of course you couldn't be sure, but he was sure enough. He watched them, though he w  
ould rather have watched anyone of the pretty ladies, particularly that lovely little Southern bell, he knew that the man in  
the jean jacket was watching him. And if he went to look for the ladies, he might get suspicious. And while Remy may   
look like the average hobo, he as any good traditional Southern man, knows when someone should not be messes wit  
h. This man looked like the type you didn't mess with unless you needed to.   
Meanwhile over at the minni McDonalds.  
  
"So, how is the relationship with Bobby going?" Jean asked as they were snacking before lunch.  
  
"It's good." "He won't leave me though."   
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked.  
  
"Not when your'e a leach." she said. "What happens if I never get my power under control, what kind of girlfriend could  
I be when I can't even touch Bobby?" "It's not a real good scenario." Orauro looked at Jean.  
  
"Well, Bobby is having a bit of a hard time touching things without turning them into ice, mabey that is how you two will  
make it. Beside, you are having an easier time with your powers. I noticed you are wearing more short sleeve shirts.   
And I thought that skirt you were wearing looked very pretty. Bobby thought so too." "Then again, Bobby thinks everythi  
ng you wear is pretty." she said. They all three laughed. After two hours the boys and girls met up. The girl's had bags,  
it looked like everyone had bought something. Bobby had bought a new c.d., Pyro had a video game. Logan had a shirt  
and Scott had a book. He sat reading. Logan looked at him.  
  
"You can actually read with those things on?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, which is one step up from you." Scott said.  
  
"Now hold on-" he was interrupted.  
  
"Hey, who are the kids, us or you two?" Marie asked. Scott looked at her.  
  
"Good point. But may I ask, who are you to judge, I have yet to see you do one childlike thing in the entire year. The only  
thing Iv'e had to yell at you about, which that wasn't even a yell, was that you needed to come inside at 1:00 am in the   
morning. And that was on Saturday." she looked at him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Kid, have some fun, if you keep on this trail, you'll end up just like Scott. And who'd want that?" Scott looked at him.  
  
"Do you think, you two could not act like children for five minutes." she asked.  
  
"But if they acted like grown ups, we'd never go anywhere." Bobby said. Rogue looked at him.  
  
"And who's side are you on?"  
  
"The side, of justice, truth, dignity, and boyfriends." he said proudly. She laughed.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I was dating you." she said.  
  
"It must be my rugged good looks." he said.  
  
"Or his huge vanity issue." Pyro mimmicked.  
  
"My ever so charming personality."  
  
"Or his huge ego." Pyro said, Bobby looked at him.  
  
"My sweet kind nature." he said gently.  
  
"Or his ability to make you laugh and gag all at once." Pyro laughed.  
  
"How about his humorous side, and his sly fox like abilities." she said.  
  
"Ooooh! Good one." Pyro said. Bobby laughed.  
  
"You my dear are most charming. Wherever did you get you witt?" Bobby said imitating an English nobleman.  
  
"Wherever is the barf bag?" Logan said reading the newspaper watching the guy who was watching them over at the   
cafe. The others looked at him.  
  
"What?" he said. He smiled at Marie.  
  
"You know Logan, you should try finding a girlfriend, then we can hear you recite cute lyrics." Jean said. Logan looked   
at her.  
  
"If I had a girlfriend, I would not be reciting sonnets and lymrics and all that garbage." "The woman who I would end up  
falling in love with would enjoy a good fight, and a motorcycle ride across the country." he said. Scott rolled his eyes.   
They all laughed. After break the kids hit the arcade again. Bobby and Jonh discovered that Marie wasn't half bad at so  
me of the games she played. She was actually pretty good.At some she was even excellent.Scott came over to Logan  
he voiced no questions, just watched.  
  
"He's watching us." Logan said.   
  
"Who?" Scott asked.  
  
"The guy in the trenchcoat, over there."he pointed to where there was a man in a trenchcoat watching the arcade. Now  
that Scott had time he looked at him more closely.He wore a green turtleneck sweater and a pair of black pants He had  
on a brown trenchcoat and he had red hair. Scott followed the man's gaze. At first he thought he was looking at a video  
game, but when he followed the gaze closer he saw what it was he was staring at. A woman moved and right there   
were the girls. Orauro, Jean, and Rogue. Bobby came back he handed Marie a glass.  
  
"You didn't have to." she said.  
  
"Hey, a bet is a bet."   
  
"Come on, let's go, I'm hungry." the three kids were headed for a table. Jean and Orauro were about to follow.  
  
"Jean!" Scott called. Logan looked at him, he got the idea.  
  
"Orauro!" he called. the two cam over.  
  
"What's up?"Orauro asked.Scott looked at the man.His gaze had moved to the three kids walking.Jean and Orauro foll  
owed their gazes and then his gaze. Jean was the one to speak first, then Orauro.  
  
"Oh my God." Jean said.  
  
"The children." 


	2. A new Acquaintance

Rogue and Bobby and John all walked away from the adults. They didn't think it would be dangerous. After all, it was   
just a mall. What could happen? They didn't see the man walking along following them in step along the opposite side.   
Didn't hear the cries that came. They didn't hear Scott's yell for them. They didn't hear Orauro's cry for Bobby, Jean's   
scream for John, Wolverine's yell for Marie. They didn't hear any of it. They were looking around finally when they realiz  
ed it.  
  
"Bobby?" Marie asked a bit worried.  
  
"Bobby where's Scott?" Bobby looked around. John did too. They all looked at each other. There was no sign of Scott,   
of Jean, of Orauro. They saw no sign of anyone they knew. They searched for a while. Finally when Marie was more th  
an a little worried, John said they should get somethign to eat to calm their nerves. They sat down and ate, though the   
minds of Marie and Bobby were not concentrated on food. They were worried, what had happened, where were the te  
achers. Where was Logan, why had they dissappeared? Then Marie got an idea.  
  
"Bobby, what if, you know, someone recognized them as mutant sympathisers?" "And somethin' happened."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You mean like in those protests?" John asked. She nodded.  
  
"You can see a lot of it down south, in certain places. Like where the Klu Klux Klan operates. It used to be, if you were   
against segegation, and supported the blacks, that the KKK would come after you and beat you up, or worse." "I had   
an uncle, he was around in those days, he got beat up pretty bad one night, just because he was friends with a black   
man. He supported de-segregation." "It still happens sometimes. It's possible that someone recognized them from the  
train staion, or from t.v. as mutant sympathisers. It's possible that they caught em'." they all looked at each othert,then  
John smiled.  
  
"Marie, I can tell you, that didn't happen."   
  
"How do you know?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Do you hear police sirens. If they had been caught we'd know, if they had been caught everyone would know." "Nothin  
g could happen. We'd know if there was real trouble." "After all Logan is with them." "If they were getting beat up we'd b  
e hearing metal slashing." all the hair on the necks of the three stood on end as they heard a blade strike a wall.  
Bobby looked at John as they heard it.   
  
"Nothing can happen." he said as he got up. They all three ran to the sound. It was coming from outside the building.  
The good news was, it was not Logan, the bad news was, it was a person with a knife. There was a mutant who was   
jumping around, he was dodging the knife easily. He was obviously enjoying himself. But then he saw one of the men   
pull out a gun. He aimed it right at him. Marie did the only thing she could think of. She screamed as loud as she could.  
Bobby and John looked at her. Everyone inside the mall stopped and looked at her. She yelled.  
  
"He's got a gun!" she yelled. Everyone was looking at the men, and security guards were on their way from inside. But   
someone else was headed their way as well. Logan heard the scream as did the others. Scott looked at Logan, but   
only saw someone running ahead. They ran after him at top speed. They came out. Logan looked all over for a sign of   
the three students. When he saw no sign he felt a mixture of relief and worry and anger. Then a scent rose to his nostr  
ils. He smiled, he returned to the others, who had just come through the door. They were panting.  
  
"They were here." logan said.  
  
"We know that, you could hear Marie's scream from Timbuktu!" Scott said.  
  
"Theyv'e moved, their back in the mall. From the way the scent is, it seems like Bobby and John were dragging Marie   
in." "There was another mutant here. I can't tell who, it went with them." Logan followed the scent and the others follow  
ed him.  
Marie and Bobby and John and the cloaked mutant ran inside the mall and did not stop until they reached the b  
oy's bathroom. Marie refused to enter, but Bobby and John pulled her in. Luckily there were no boys in their. Even with  
no one around she was a little crimson. Bobby and John were cheking stalls.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked the mutant. He hid his face underneath the cloak even more. His voice had a German acc  
ent.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." "Thank you. Thank you for saving me, I did not know if I could get out in time."  
  
"No problem. I'm Marie."  
  
"Marie. Similiar to the Virgin Mary." she looked at him.  
  
"Yes, yes it does. Are you religous?"  
  
"Yes. I am. Tell me, your name is like the virgin Mary's, are you a virgin?" "I know it is personal, but please, I wish to kno  
w?" Marie was in thought, it was a presonal question, but something about him made her feel comfortable.  
  
"Yes, I am." she felt him smile.   
  
"Thank you." he said. "I must go now."  
  
"Wait! Can I know your name?"  
  
"Call me . . . Kurt." he dissappeared in a puff of smoke. Bobby and John had just turned around to see it. They looked   
Bobby had a worried look on his face.  
  
"We did save him right?" Bobby asked later sitting at a table. "I mean, he was a good guy."   
  
"Yes, he was."  
  
"How do you know?" John asked.  
  
"I just know." Marie said. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by screaming like that." she said.  
  
"Are you kidding, you saved that mutants life. He did thank you right?" John asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." she said.  
  
"Where did you learn to scream like that?" Bobby asked.  
  
"A lot of practice." Marie said. "I'm glad we could save him. I just wish we had run into Logan." she said. "Even Scott."  
  
"Why?" Bobby asked. "Just curious." "Do you know what one of them would have done if they had seen you in a boy's   
bathroom. I can picture Logan yelling." Bobby said.  
  
"He's a kid Bobby. Our age, one of them could have convinced him to come to the school. He doesn't deserve to be on  
the street. He should be in the school. He's like us."  
  
"Well, how do we know?" John asked.  
  
"He had a blue hand Bobby, and it had three fingers instead of five and let's not forget, blue skin, now you tell me, was he a mutant?" John said.  
  
"I know, but, I just have this feeling, that we somehow exposed ourselves. Mabey I'm just worried about finding Scott   
and Logan. I wish Ms. Grey was here." he said.   
  
"I wish Logan was here, I'd have someone to help me fight. Even Scott would agree to self defense." John said.  
  
"I wish Ms. Munroe was here. Where is Orauro?" "And Logan?" she looked around. John was only concerned with prot  
ecting himself. But Bobby wanted to get out of here. Marie, she wanted to find the boy, Kurt, she owed him that. She   
would never have had the courage to do that if he hadn't of just stood there, unbelieving what was happening. She look  
ed around, she hoped mabey she could get a glimpse of him.  
  
"We have to find Kurt." Marie said.  
  
"Who?" Bobby asked.  
  
"The boy, his name is Kurt. He told me." "He's like us Bobby, we need to find him. Who knows what could happen to   
him if we don't."   
  
"So, your mutants too." a gruff voice said. They turned, there were the three men who had been attacking the boy. One  
pulled a knife.  
  
"Well, let's see if it's true. Do mutants look the same as we do on the inside?" he asked. Marie got up her courage agai  
n, and in a small amount of time again.  
  
"Bobby, John, run!" they all seperated and ran. There were six men and they too seperated to chase after them. Two to  
a person. They chased after them. Bobby didn't even notice that he had run past a man in a trenchcoat. A man did the same. Remy saw what was goign on. He took out the Ace of Spades. Perfect for punishment in his opinion. One man passed him already, he saw the next one coming. He threw the card, the man flew back against a wall, but Remy was clear of the spot in time. Bobby was backed into a wall.  
  
"Listem Mr. I don't want to hurt you. Just leave me alone." he kept approaching. "I'll hurt you if I have to." "Trust me I will  
I'll do it." he kept approaching. "Back off." Bobby stepped forward. His hands ready to sprout ice. The man pointed a   
gun at him. He froze. The gun was right in front of his forehead a few inches from it.   
  
"Hey, mabey you should listen to the kid." Logan was right beside the man.  
The next thing Bobby knew the man was being lifted off his feet. Logan had him by the collar.  
  
"Leave him alone." he threw him into a wall. Everyone was watching.  
  
"You okay?" he asked him.  
  
"Yeah." Bobby said. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem kid." "Come on, let's find Rogue." he said determined. The two headed the way Bobby had come from at   
a running pace. 


	3. We're what!

John ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He was in disbelief, why was he running? He looked behind him, he saw   
the men chasing after him and the amount of people there. That was why.   
  
"Jean. That's John." Scott said. He saw him running like a maniac.  
  
"What's he running from?" Jean asked. Then they saw the two men. Jean read their minds, normally she wouldn't have  
, but this was an emergecy. John could be very dangerous when he needed to be.   
  
"Scott! They want to kill him!" Jean said. They looked at each other. He was headed for the outside.They nodded.They   
ran after him. John was running out of breath. He hit some trees in the park and kept running. He finally stopped he had  
to. He pulled out his lighter. He would do something if he needed to. It was defense. The men approached him. He wat  
ched in amazement. One minute one of them was approaching him with a kinfe, the next he was ten feet in the air. He  
was swung around until he landed in the lake outside tha mall. The next one ran at him. He fell down. John looked up.  
Jean Grey and Scott Summers were running over to him, he had just seen Scott put his glasses back on.   
  
"John, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." "Thank you. You saved my life."   
  
"What are we here for?" Jean asked hugging him. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Okay?"   
  
"Yes mam." he said. Then he got a panicked look on his face.  
  
"Bobby and Marie!" Logan and Bobby came running up.  
  
"Bobby! Thank God man. I was worried there."   
  
"You weren't the only one." Bobby and him shook each other's hand their arms arched.  
  
"Hey man, this is the last time we let your girlfriend save somebody's life." John said. "And I think I am swearing off all   
mall trips for a week." Bobby looked around.  
  
"Where's Marie?" he asked.  
  
"I thought she was with you." John said worried.  
  
"Wait, we split up." they heard a scream from behind the building. The two boys said it at the same time.  
  
"Marie!" they ran in that direction. The adults followed. Logan running like mad.   
Storm walked around still shouting.  
  
"Marie! Bobbie! John!" she leaned against a wall. She sighed, she looked to the sky.  
  
"If anyone's listening, please keep them safe." she said.  
  
"You are Oraura?" a voice said. She turned, a boy was next to her, he wore a cloak covering his body. He did not hide   
his three blue fingers.  
  
"Yes." she said.  
  
"I am Kurt. I know where you can find Marie. I will take you to her, please trust me, she is in danger. I don't want anythin  
g to happen to her." she looked at him.  
  
"Take me to her." she said.  
  
"Take my hand, and trust me." Orauro did so, she did not hesitate. One moment they were against a wall,the next they  
were in an alleyway. He pointed, and spoke again. His accent was German.  
  
"She is down that way, the man is trying to hurt her, I can not get near him." "Hurry."   
  
"Thank you. Stay here." "I'll be back." she ran down.   
  
"Get away from me!" she heard Marie scream. She heard a kick. She ran even faster. She turned the corner. The man  
was headed towards Marie. He had a gun, and Marie had no defense. Storm called upon a wind. The man was blown   
into a garbage dumpster.   
  
"Just the place for garbage." she said. Marie ran to her.  
  
"It's alright sweetheart." Orauro hugged her. "Come on, let's go." they walked out of the alleyway. Kurt was waiting.  
  
"Kurt!" Marie ran to him. "Did you bring Orauro here?"  
  
"Yes I did. I owed you." "Take care now."  
  
"Wait, your a mutant like us, coem with us to the school. It's a safe haven. The professor will be glad to have you."  
  
"I'm sure he would. But I can not, I have to go." "Take care of yourself." "And Orauro, continue to pray. You should pray  
too Marie." "Goddbye." he dissappeared in a black cloud, and the smell of burning brimstone hung in the air.  
  
"Do you know him?" Storm asked.  
  
"Yes. I saved his life, he nearly got shot by one of the men." "That is why they were after us. Bobby and John!" they ran  
out and found Bobby and John running. Bobby ran and gave Marie a huge hug. John joined in on it.  
  
"Never do that to me again!" Bobby said. "I thought you were donefore."   
  
"Oh, and you two were having easy goings. She had tears coming down her face. She wiped them away." "Come on,  
let's get out of here." they all nodded. "Is it okay if we go home?" Marie asked.  
  
"Oh, that is where you are goign alright young lady." Logan came forward. he hugged her.  
  
"What happened? I heard you scream."   
  
"I think everyone did." Scott said. Marie went crimson.   
  
"I was trying to save someoen's life. Kurt! Bobby he was here. That's how Orauro knew where I was."  
  
"What!" Bobby and John said at the same time.  
  
"Well where is he?" John asked.  
  
"He . . . left." Marie said. "He went poof basically. I think we discovered his power."  
  
"Me too." "Come on, I want to go home, and go to sleep." "And Iceman and you could use it." "Let's go."they all got into  
the van. Bobby, Marie, John, and Jean and Scott all fell asleep. Logan and Orauro were awake.  
  
"You were really scared weren't you?" she asked him.  
  
"As scared as Iv'e ever been." Logan said. He looked in the mirror at Rogue.  
  
"You know, she's growing up, but she still needs protection."  
  
"They were grown men. She is a teenage girl, who is scared to use her power."  
Michael watched the boys hug her. The girl, the mutant. He'd kill her,that white haired witch may have gotten Mi  
tch, but she wouldn't get him. He aimed the gun, no one saw him. Suddenly he was knicked into a wall.He didn't know  
who did it, but he totally blacked out when it happened. He saw blue though before he faded though,he figured it must   
have been the one they were trying to kill before. He faded.   
Marie awoke in her bed to someone looking over her. It was a girl. She sat up.  
  
"Kitty?" Kitty looked at her.  
  
"Your'e okay!" "Oh Rogue I was so worried! They told us what happened, the professor is having fits! He got so upset   
he was screaming." "I was supposed to come and get you, but I couldn't wake you up." "Are you alright?""Do you need  
anything?" Rogue laughed.  
  
"I'm fine sugar. You want to help, tell me what the professor wants."   
  
"Oh, he wants to talk to you. Come on." she grabbed her and dragged her. They talked all the way.  
  
"Bye Rogue."  
  
"Bye Kitty Cat." Kitty laughed. She had loved the petname that Rogue had been calling her. She turned around.  
  
"Kitty Cat?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah, she likes it." "Said it reminds her of her cat at home."  
  
"Right." "Well, uh professor she's here." the professor came in.  
  
"Good. You are awake. Will you tell me what in the bloody blue blazes happened?I have heard the same story from Bo  
bby and John, but there are some parts that they can't fill in. If you would be so kind."Rogue told him everything she kn  
ew.  
  
"I see. And may I ask, what have you the idea to scream?"  
  
"He was in danger. The one thing that always gets everyone's attention is a girl's scream. So I thought it would work."  
  
"Well it worked. I think Timbuktu got some reception as well. And we have Eurasia on the phone."Jean said with a smil  
e. Marie laughed a little.  
  
"I'm just glad I don't have to see them again." she said. Scott got an uneasy look as did Logan. Jean was looking at the   
two with Storm and had looks on their faces that said 'I told you so' and 'Well are you going to tell her' Marie looked fro  
m the two women to the guys.  
  
"Something I should know about?" she asked. But at that moment two people entered the room.  
  
"You wanted to see us Professor?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yes. Have a seat. Bobby, Marie, John, Scott and Logan have approached me with something,that I am afraid I can no  
t argue with." Professor X said.  
  
"What?" Marie asked.  
  
"As you know," Jean said," the men who you caught were arrested."  
  
"Yeah." Bobby said. A knot forming in his stomach, he had a feeling he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Wer'e going to press charges." Scott said. Marie, Bobby, and John looked at each other.All had worry writeen on their  
faces.  
  
"Professor, won't that expose who we are?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Well, not really. You see, you gave no proof to really being mutants, did you?" he asked. He searched their minds.  
  
"And what Rogue said can hardly be made to mean that you are mutants. You are,but you really could have meant any  
thing."  
  
"But we ran?" Rogue said.  
  
"He pulled a knife on us." Bobby said. "I think that could count as a reason to run. And there is no reason for them to re  
ally believe we are mutants."  
  
"The fact that we helped one." John said. "That isn't real evidence,but it is possible some people would take it that way  
and then we'd have trouble. But if you want to do it, what do we need to do?"  
  
"We need you to testify." Logan said. 


	4. The Voice In The Trees

Bobby, Marie, and John left the office. So, they were going to sue six men for attacking them. It made sense, but hey we're still  
afraid. It wasn't like they didn't have a reason. Marie said she was going outside for a walk. Bobby and John had homework u  
ndone so they went to do it. She wandered outside; she hummed a tune to herself. She started singing some of it.  
  
"I have seen the mystics favor  
Once or twice well I knew they had a reason  
Enchantment plays its cards  
All right hand in hand with the workings of the seasons  
Legends can be now and forever  
Teaching us to love for goodness sake  
Legends can be now and forever   
Loved by the sun  
Loved by the sun  
Loved-"  
She continued humming.  
  
"What a pretty song." a voice said. Marie turned; no one was there.  
  
"Hello?" no one answered. "Hello?" she cried louder. "Hell-" she was interrupted.  
  
"Marie?" Orauro was a few feet away. "Something wrong?" Marie shook her head.  
  
"Thought I heard someone." "Maybe it was my imagination." she turned for one last look. No one was in the tree filled grass;   
she shook her head and came over to her puzzled teacher.  
  
"The Professor wanted me to check on you, he said your mind was troubling over something." Orauro looked hard at her. She   
thought she knew what it was.  
  
"Yeah, you know me. I think too much."  
  
"It's the boy, isn't it? Kurt wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. There's something about him. Something familiar. I actually felt comfortable talking to him. Even when I told him . . .. " S  
he broke off, she was blushing.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"That I was a virgin." she said quietly turning scarlet. Orauro laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's get a snack. We'll talk about it. Mabey you met him, and you just don't know it." they were eating some fruit.  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"Hmm?" Orauro said.  
  
"I didn't meet him. I'd know him, it's more like, I met him once a long time ago, but I can't see his face, or hear him but I know h  
e's there." Orauro looked at her. This was puzzling, she had never heard of anything like this, except with- was that it. Was that   
why she felt this way? No, if she . . . She'd know . . . wouldn't she?  
  
"Marie. . . . Nevermind. Why don't we go over your homework?"  
  
"My homework! I'm one sentence short on your essay!" Orauro's face contorted and then a sound erupted. Orauro was doubli  
ng over in laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have not met someone who actually counted the sentences on their essays." "I think it can still be counted for full cr  
edit. Come on." they checked over the homework. Once they were done, it was dinnertime. Marie sat to eat with Orauro They  
talked about school, the boy, and the boy really. They were concerned about him. They were going to ask the Professor about  
finding him. They waited until he was not being bothered. Marie entered with Orauro.  
  
"Why do you want to find him so badly?" he asked. Scott and Jean looked at Marie who gave the professor that look.  
  
"Find who?" Scott asked.  
  
"The boy who saved her today. She wants to find him, and I am interested in finding out why." "You don't know him, he said th  
ank you, and you have a boyfriend. Explain?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with any of that. He's a kid, he has as much of a right to be here than anyone else. And who knows what c  
ould happen to him out there. I mean, look what happened today, he could have been killed."   
  
"You know I think you need to stay away form Scott. You're starting to act like an adult instead of a teenager."  
  
"We could use some adults. Between Logan and Scott trying to kill each other every five minutes, and Pyro trying to blow some  
thing up every two. Besides, he did save my life."  
  
"Because you saved his." Scott said.  
  
"No, I think there was something else. I'd love to explain it, but I can't. However, one thing is for sure, he is in as much danger   
as we are. Even more so because he's easier to spot than some of us." the professor looked at the two. He shook his head.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise anything. His name, what is it?"  
  
"Kurt." she said. The professor had a look on his face.  
  
"Everything okay?" Marie asked. "Professor?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Marie, you and Orauro go to sleep. I'll search for Kurt." she nodded but had a worried look on her face. M  
arie left first. But it was obvious she thought something was wrong. Orauro looked at Charles.  
  
"Is there something we should know about?" she asked. He shook his head. She walked out, but she was puzzled and would as  
k a few questions in the morning.  
  
"Professor, I know you won't tell us, but please, what is it?" the professor spoke to the two left behind in mind. Scott and Jean   
looked at each other.  
  
"Do they know about that?" Scott asked.  
  
"Obviously not." he said. "They might not be so anxious to find him if they did. But, I can not tell for sure, Rogue might."  
  
"Should we tell them?" Jean asked.  
  
"No. It would only make the situation worse. She already isn't ready for the trial. And she isn't ready to learn that, not yet."  
  
"She isn't a child." "When she realized what she could do, she grew up. It may have been a bit early, but still, it is a fact she is m  
ore of an intellectual young lady, than a blossoming mall concerned teenager." "She's smarter than some adults." Jean said. She   
looked at Scott, they were aware she meant the fact that he and Logan could not be in the same room without causing tension.  
  
"I am aware of that, but she isn't ready for it. I will tell her, when it's time." "In the meantime, I'll see if I can search for Kurt." he  
went to Cerebro. Scott walked past Marie's dorm area; she was asleep on the bed. No idea of what they had been discussing. Should he tell her? No, it wouldn't be right. She wasn't ready for that. If she ran away again, he wasn't sure they could handle it. Logan would go and for sure, but Bobby and John would throw fits, and he wasn't sure if they could bring her back alive. Now that today had happened, who knows? And that was not the only danger to her. Mystique was still out there. Imagine if she heard about this. She might choose this as the perfect time to exact revenge, which they did not need right now. Oh well, he would worry about it later. In the meantime they had to find a lawyer and they had find some outfits for the three victims. He could not have Bobby, John, and certainly not Marie in court wearing their everyday clothes. It was not that they weren't good enough for the occasion. But, things might go over better if they had some nicer, more appropriate clothes. And they might not do anything to those protestors, if that is what you could call them, if it was believed that they were really dangerous mutants. Well, they weren't really dangerous, but to some they could be.  
The next day . . . .  
"Scott, have you found a lawyer yet?"  
  
"No Bobby, we haven't. Why? You know one?"  
  
"No. But I was just curious, you know."  
  
"Scott!" Jean yelled from down the hall. "Come on, the professor thinks he has found a lawyer. Let's go. Oh Bobby, John was   
looking for you. He's by the t.v. go and see him will you?"  
  
"Sure thing! See you Professor Summers." Bobby walked away towards the t.v. Scott and Jean headed to the professor's offic  
e. They walked in, the professor had just hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Jean asked. The professor looked up, troubled.  
  
"No good. Defending mutants obviously isn't something their concerned with." he said.   
  
"Well, mabey we can get a public defender."  
  
"Come in Rogue." the professor said. Rogue entered.  
  
"Um, I heard your problem, I can help." she said.  
  
"What, you know a lawyer?" Scott asked jokingly.  
  
"Yes. I do." they all looked at her.  
  
"His number is 555-216-0349. Try it, he'll be happy to help." the professor dialed it.  
  
"Hello, yes, I am Professor Xhavier."  
  
"Ah, well, Mr. Yu, you were recommended to me by a Miss Marie D'Ancanto."  
  
"Oh no, she isn't in any trouble. It's just that we are in need of a lawyer."  
  
"You'd like to meet to discuss the case? Okay, where would you like to meet? If you wish I can arrange a meeting here in the   
school."  
  
"Alright very well." the professor gave him the address. Then he hung up.  
  
"Well, well, well, you have a family lawyer Marie. You should have told us?"  
  
"Your family lawyer?" Orauro asked. She nodded.  
  
"How is he?" she asked him.  
  
"He's fine. Tell me, he's Chinese, how did you find him? He said he moved here two years ago, you said he was a family lawyer  
."  
  
"He married my Aunt Lucile."  
  
"Ah, I see." "Well, he'll be coming in two days. He seemed a bit concerned Marie. According to something he said, your family   
has no idea where you are. Your mother is worried about you. Have you written to them at all?"  
  
"No. They didn't even know I was leaving." she said.  
  
"Mabey you should call them." Jean said.  
  
"I suppose. But my he is probably calling them right now."  
  
"True." the professor said. "Well, you better go find Bobby, he and John are looking for you. Go find him."  
  
"Yes sir." she turned and left the room.  
  
"So, why don't we prepare a room for our coming guest?" 


End file.
